Face From The Past
by Jenifer Cullen
Summary: Annabeth is in highschool and waiting for Percy to join too. Imagine her surprise and Percy's when he meets someone he once knew. Set after the Titan War. TLH hasn't happened. One-Shot. They are demigods.


**Hey guys, it's me. This is not one of my finer works and I just wanted to do a fic like this one. I'll probably do another one and take this down later becuase I'm not proud of it but, anyways, I...ummm...hope you guys enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PJ OR HOO SERIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK. IF I HAD OWNED THE SERIES, I WOULD'VE MADE THE ENDING OF BOO A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING AND KILLED OF JASON OR PIPER, OR MAYBE BOTH. BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS JENNA AND LUCAS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Face Of The Past<strong>

I never would've believed someone if they'd told me, a daughter of Athena that I'd hate school, but I really do. I sigh as I walk through the home room, clutching books to my chest. You see, I hate Wells High because of all the bullies.

I know I'm going to be fine though because Percy just blew up another school and is now transferring to mine. I'm worried about the amount of girls that are going to swarm him though. He'd no doubt become a popular kid.

It's been a month into school and I really don't like it at all. Everyone is so shallow. There are a couple of petty girls who act like Drew, a vain Aphrodite kid, and think they are the queens of this school, and then there are the jocks who always try to put someone down.

One of them tried to grope me once. I judo flipped him and the whole group never came after me again, resorting to childish insults. There was this really awful queen bee and her name was Nancy.

She kinda looked like Rachel with all the red hair and stuff, but she was always rude and mean to everyone. I was always the target of the school since I was the nerd. The girls always insisted that I would never have a boyfriend ever.

I smiled to myself when they said that because ironically, I was the girlfriend of the Savior of the world who looked absolutely hot, granted he's a total Seaweed Brain, but hey, who doesn't have flaws?

Nancy always went around the school with about four other girls who I never really cared to learn the name of and no one had told me either because I was a nerd. Even the other nerds avoided me like a plague and bended to the populars' will.

The only friends I did have were Jenna and Lucas. Lucas, naturally, reminded me of Luke, but he was nothing like him. Lucas was kind and shy. Jenna was punk, Thalia would have a field day with her.

They were the only ones who I bonded with because they were the first nice people I met and the fact that both of them ran away from home. Next week, Percy will come and all of this will be over, I thought to myself. I just have to survive one more week.

* * *

><p>I'm going to a new school today. Wells High. I'm sure I would have a blast there since Annabeth is there. She probably has tons of friends already. Paul drove me to school in his Prius since my school was on his way to Goode High.<p>

It was only for a couple of days until Blackjack comes. He's tired of staying at camp and told me in colorful words that the demigods don't groom him properly like I did over an Iris Message.

I'm pretty sure the Mist would portray Blackjack to be some kind of a car or a bike. "Bye, Paul," I said as I got out of the car. Paul waved goodbye and I went into the school, looking for the reception area so that I could get my schedule and hopefully Annabeth would be in some of my classes.

Before I could even find it, I was mobbed by girls and I was stuck there.

* * *

><p>Lucas and Jenna were walking by my side as we made our way to homeroom. "Did you know, there's a new kid coming in today," Lucas said. "Let's hope he or she is nice and not all bratty," I replied.<p>

"Do you think it's your boyfriend?" Jenna asked me. "Nah, he doesn't show up until next week," I said. "Either that or your boyfriend is nonexistent," Jenna snorted. "I do have a boyfriend, I'll—"

I was cut off by a pack of girls running and screaming about a hot piece of meat. "You wanna see this man meat?" Jenna asked. "No, come on," I replied. She pulled me and Luke towards the way the girls had run.

"Well I want to feast my eyes and you're giving me company," she said pulling us. Nancy was all over him. "You wanna buy me some lunch?" she asked. Jenna pushed through the crowd to take a better look at him while Luke and I stayed back.

Jenna came back, fanning herself. "Oh my God! He is so hot! You've got to see him," she fangirled and pulled me into the crowd while Luke silently laughed staying out of it. I gave him a look that said 'Traitor!'.

He just laughed and waved. After I came up for air, which means, I cleared the crowd, I saw the guy everybody was fawning over and totally wasn't surprised. He was totally hot . . . and he was my boyfriend and I totally did not like the school 'A' class bitch having her paws all over him.

"Umm, I don't think so, I have a girlfriend," Percy said, trying to pull of Nancy's claws from his shirt. "Come on, sweetheart, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," Nancy replied, trying to be seductive and running her hand seductively down his shoulder.

If Percy wasn't so nice, he'd puke. "**Μπαμπά , σε παρακαλώ βοήθησέ**" he whispered under his breath and I laughed because he was asking his dad to help him, but I was pretty sure Poseidon was having a good laugh himself watching Percy sweat.

He frowned at Nancy once he got a good look at her face, "You're so familiar. Have we met?" he asked her, hesitantly. "Probably in your wet dreams," Nancy purred at my man. "Seriously, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Nancy Bobofit," she replied and his eyes widened in recognition. "Wow, take your hands off me," he said as he pushed her away. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" Nancy asked angrily.

"I'm Percy Jackson and I'm assuming that you never even ask a guy his name before throwing yourself at him," Percy answered. That's my man, always sassy, even to the Gods. If Poseidon and half of the Olympians didn't really like him, he'd be ash.

"Percy Jackson?" Nancy asked; her eyes as wide as saucers. "Yes, I'm the guy who you used to throw sandwiches at. What were they? Peanut butter dipped in ketchup? By the way, how's your kleptomania?" Percy dished out.

I smiled at him. "You're googly eyed at the new guy. Does someone have a crush?" Jenna teased. "Hey, you're allowed to have a crush on your boyfriend," I said as I made my way towards Percy leaving Jenna with her mouth hanging open.

I pushed through the rest of the girls and saw Percy. His grin brightened my day immediately. "Annabeth, thank gods you found me. How do you survive this?" he asked and then took me in his arms and kissed me.

Well, that brightened my day so much that even Apollo pales in comparison and that's definitely saying something. And then Nancy _had_ to ruin it by opening her big mouth. "Seriously? You like nerd fest over there? You could do so much better with me.

"Besides, we were, what, twelve when I bullied you? Dude, get over it. I don't do that anymore, I grew up." "It doesn't look like you did. If you _grew_ up as you so eloquently put it, you wouldn't still be bullying or acting like a bitch," Percy replied and then paused, "Woah, I know what eloquently means.

"Looks like you rubbed off on me, Wise Girl," he said, putting an arm around my waist and squeezing me to his side, smiling his irresistible smile which just made me want to kiss him more.

"That is so eww," one of Nancy's lackeys replied. Percy just rolled his eyes, "I just came to school today and it probably hasn't even been half hour since I set foot inside and you guys think you own me. Get a life people! Who is Had—Hell do you think you are?" He shouted at the crowd and looked at me and smiled.

"Care to show me around, beautiful?" he asked. "I love you," I replied. He bent down and gave me a toe curling kiss which left me in a daze, "I love you too," he said and I steered him away from the crowd to show him around, leaving Nancy behind in the dust with her mouth hanging wide open.

"I thought you were supposed to come next week. What happened?" I asked him. Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I just _really really_ missed you," he replied.

"You did this for me?" I asked, he was perfect. He nodded. "I told you I loved you right, so is it wrong to miss you?" I shook my head no and we cleared the crowd.

* * *

><p>"So your nonexistent hot boyfriend <em>does<em> exist," Lucas said after seeing the whole scene that had played out. "Well, you can see he does," I said pointing to Percy. "Well man, nice to meet you. Annabeth had daydreamed _and _told us a lot about you. I'm Lucas but you can call me Luke," Lucas shook hands with Percy.

Percy threw me a knowing look when he heard that name. "Shut up," I replied, blushing. "Aww, Annabeth's blushing," Jenna fawned. "I'm Percy Jackson, guys," Percy said to both of my friends.

"I'm Jenna and by the way, do you work out? Because you look ripped." She said awed at Percy's muscles and ran her hands over them. "Dude, if you have a six pack, you've got to show me," she said.

"Working out is not by choice, believe me," he said and I smiled a bit. "Well do you have a six pack? Dude, tell me or I'll whip off your tee right now," Jenna said. "Don't harass my boyfriend guys. Yes, he has a six pack and it's completely hot—Schist! Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.

Percy smiled and kissed me above my ear, "You just did," he replied. "You are going to forget that ever happened, alright," I said. "I don't think so, Wise Girl. I need to have _something_ over you," he replied, smirking.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, aren't I?" I groaned. "Probably not, but I can do something in the end that perhaps will make it all better," Percy said. "What?" I asked. "I could do this," he said and for the third time this day he kissed me.

"That's a keeper right there, Chase," my friends called out as Percy pushed me into one of the lockers and literally made out with me. When we pulled away for air he said, "Feel better now?" he asked.

"Tons," I replied giving a small peck on his lips and then the bell rang. I took out my schedule out the same time he did and luckily, first period was the same class. So I took his hand and led him through the doors of the first period I know he'd loath—English.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys probably hate me for giving you a story that sucks as much as this, but I just wanted to get it out because I've rewritten this like three to four times and I still can't like it. So anyways, thanks for reading. Give me some love by reviwing. Constructive criticism is welcome and well, I know I didn't do a good job so well, flame me up, cause I deserve it.<strong>

**Review on story please, not on my feelings.**

**Yours in demigoddishness, Peace out!**


End file.
